A gift for a kiss?
by Kylix
Summary: Red's birthday is comming up and Yellow plans him a party with Blue's help, but who will get the real surprise? Specialshipping. Some oldrival shipping, and chosenshipping. Also inferred mangaquestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

OH YAH! OH YAH! ^O^ HAPPY SUPER LATE B-DAY REDY-KUN!~

Thankies to everyone who reviewed this story! =D I plan on making one for Green-sama next ;) hehe....

**

* * *

**

**Red's Party **

Disclaimer

Me: Who wants to say it?

Yellow: Could you wait please, I need to tell him something

Me: Ok

Yellow: Red, I like-

Red: AWWW MAN!

Yellow: O.o what?

Red: * embarrassed* I'd like to do it too

Yellow: HUH! Really? Yay!

Red: So can I?

Yellow: *blusing* y-yeah

Red: The author doesn't own Pokemon Special!

Yellow: *face palm*

* * *

Yellow's Point of view

Today was one of those days when you feel everything has to be perfect. Not just because of the sun and the flora smell, today was important because Red was celebrating his birthday. I had waited so long to show him how much I cared about him. Even if he was little clueless at times, he was a great friend, thought I sometimes with he was more. It was getting late. I had just returned from Viridian Forest with Red's present when Blue came to me with a wide smile on her face.

"Yellow!, look at this! LOOK!" She exclaimed.

She lead me to a room decorated with pokemon posters, chocolate candy pokeballs, a big TV screen in the shape of a Gyarados head, a huge cake with small figures on it of all the pokemon in the Kanto region that Ruby made. There was even a cute Pikachu stereo, and cups with all the starter pokemon.

"Wow! Red is going to be so exited! Thank you for helping me plan his party ,Blue." I told her.

"No need to thank me, I wanted to use this opportunity to get me some Green smooching, know what I mean?" Her eyebrow raised as she said this last words, then her eyes glanced at Green who was quietly reading some boring-looking old book. "I got _slow _,_romantic _music, pretty good idea eh?"

" I suppose" I said quietly. Blue won't accept a no for an answer, that's for sure.

"Mmmm hmmm" She put her index finger to her mouth as she then pointed at Green and did the 'hot' sound.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at this action. The Viridian City Gym Leader was just so....so different from her, and had told her to stay away from him many times before, but Blue being Blue, wouldn't' give up that easily. The sound of a phone ringing made us direct our attention to the kitchen. Crystal's appeared from the kitchen door and called Blue from across the room with a poke gear in her hand.

"Why are you looking at me like that ,huh?" she said,"You should do something about Red too." Blue then walked over to Crystal who was now obviously frustrated for waiting.

I flushed at this. Gosh I hate this habit of turning into a tomato every time I think of him.....and when I see him or.... My thoughts were interrupted when Sapphire came in running into Silver who was glaring at Green. She quickly stood up not bothering to help the red head. A few seconds later Ruby came in waving his arm in the air.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIAC!!" She yelled at him.

" You said you would wear it!!!" Ruby chased after her.

" I NEVER SAID SUCH THING!" Sapphire climbed on top of the bookshelf. I still can't get used to her habit of climbing on top of things. One day she might injure herself.

" C'mon Sapphire! You'll good, well at least better than those leaves!"

" NO!" She snapped

" But I thought you really admired Red for being the youngest champion in the history of history, and I also remember you saying you wanted to be like him and--"

" Fine! Just shut up already, but you'll pay for this ,Ruby!"

A grin appeared on Ruby's thin lips as Sapphire left with a what appeared to be a dress in her hands. The brunette slammed the bathroom door with all her might.

"Ahhhh, This is going to be a blast" Ruby said while looking for a place to seat.

Blue came back soon after. She turned to me with a frown and gave me her sorry look. She rested her hand on my head and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ummm Yellow....eh....Red isn't commining right now"

There was something more in her voice, I knew there was something she was trying to hide from me. Red wouldn't miss his party, and certainly not now that all the dexholders were here. Fear got the better of me.

"Did something happen to him?! Is he alright? tell me!" I tried to lower my voice, but the lack of yelling practice came with a lack of volume control.

"Calm down Yellow, geez! And you say you don't like him, ha yeah right" She smirked.

My face felt hot, I prayed no one heard what she said. Too late, Gold was laughing his head off. Wonderful.

"Look, he isn't coming for another hour, because he went to get the Kanto Gym Leaders, um well at least his friends, but.....umm......Crys said that a certain someone answered Red's poke gear....you know....hehe...." She was looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Was it Misty?"

Blue nodded with sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh.....well, let's just hope they get here on time" I forced the fakest smile I could make, I seemed to work for the rest, but not for Blue, she has known me for a long time.

"Hey don't make that pathetic face, the point here is that he has the best party ever!" Her words might be harsh, but I know she doesn't mean it that way.

"Yeah, you're right!"

* * *

**Red's POV**

The sun is too hot around this parts, my head is the perfect place to cook an egg, and without Gyaro, we have to walk all the way to Pallet town. I check my pokegear again. It reads 5:30pm. Just two more miles and we'll be ready to party. If I don't fall asleep as soon as I enter my house that is.

"Faster Red, we're gonna miss your party!" Miss Cerulean gym leader says as she clutches my arm, perhaps a bit _too_ hard.

" Slow down Misty, Red wants to enjoy the view" Adds a boy, with hair like that of a porcupine. Erika discreetly elbows him.

Brock was the first gym leader I ever defeated, and I was the first trainer he ever lost to. I guess you could say that we're good friends just based upon that, but he's been giving me "the look" since Misty started dragging me around the city. I've noticed that wherever Erika and Misty go, Brock follows. Just like Green and I.

"...grrr..." Brock is mad now. I wonder why? Did I do something wrong? Or is he mad just because Misty just let go of my arm and is now holding my hand? Wait.....MY HAND?!

" Ahhh!" I shake her off, like some child trying to scare off a dog.

Erika starts to giggle, she whispered something to herself, I think I heard the word "cute", or "about time".

"Um…eh sorry Misty....eh..." I start to babble. Phew that was close, why is she giving me that look?

"I'll go ahead then!" She walks away, leaving us behind.

"Misty! Wait!" Erika runs after her, but stares at me for a second , then giggles again before going after Misty.

"How much longer 'til we get there Red?" Brock asks, a bit more calm for some reason. He speeds up his pace to catch up with me.

"We're not too far, I can see the forest where I used to play as a child" I tell him.

"Great" he says.

"I can't wait, Blue said that she and Yellow prepared the whole thing" I smile at the thought of seeing all of my fellow dexholders again.

"Yellow? The cute lass that's always with you?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah, why?" My voice is shaky.

"Oh nothing, I hope she has taken good care of that Graveler I gave her" He grins at me, right now he reminds me of Gold.

Is she_ always_? Why does my face feel so hot? It must be the sun, yeah that must be it.

**

* * *

**

**Yellow's POV**

"HE'S COMMING!!!" Gold starts jumping up and down, "EVERYBODY HIDE!!!"

All of us go to our arranged hiding places. Silver and Blue hide behind the curtains next to the door, Gold, Sapphire, and Ruby on the back of the kitchen counter, Crys, Emerald, and I are behind the couch, and Green is sitting there, reading a book.

"Green! Don't be a party pooper!" Gold yells from across the room. I can see he seriously wants to hurt Green.

"Hey, more respect for your senior" His tone is calm, serious, and arrogant, like always.

"Please! If you don't want to hide then go to the bathroom and read your book there" Crystal suggests.

"The bathroom? What do I look like? A hobo?" He says offended.

Gold couldn't help but laugh."BWAHAHAHAHA!!! HOBO!!!" I see the raven hair boy trow himself over the kitchen counter drowning in his laughter.

" Oh grow up ,Gold!"

"You'll ruin it, my beautiful cake!"

"Was there something you didn't call beautiful in your life?!"

"Guys!! You'll ruin the party I prepared!"

"Pesky girl"

"………"

"Watch who you step on!!"

The shouts keep going until the doorknob moved clockwise, and the door slowly opened, letting in the light. Everyone hushed in an instant. My heart was beating like 80 miles an hour.

"Green? What are you doing here?" That was clearly Red.

"Reading"

Blue raised her hand to her forehead, and let out a soft sigh. I couldn't have agreed more with her.

"In my house?" Red asks.

"Yeah, oh great, you brought more people" I heard Green stand up, and sit somewhere else where he wouldn't be bothered.

"Umm...yeah, why is it so dark in here?" ///CLICK///

Everyone comes out of hiding except Green who didn't even bother to hide in the first place.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!!!!" We all exclaim in unison.

"Wow! Hahaha, thanks guys"

A smile draws itself on my face, but it fades out when I see that Misty puts her arms around Red's neck and hugs him, _too _tightly.

"Happy b-day Red! I hope you come to visit us more often" She let's go of him, and gives him a small box. "Open it!"

Red does what he's told and takes out a Master Ball. There are some ah's and oh's around the living room.

"Misty, this must've cost you a fortune!" Redy tells her.

"Nah, no big deal, I get many of them as a gym leader" She smiles widely for him.

"Thanks"

After a few more congratulations from the Kanto gym leaders, she heads to the snack bar with Erika. Everyone goes to say happy birthday too, and to give out the presents. I turn around and stare at my gift for him.

"A Master Ball? and all I got him was this pendant I made...how I'm supposed to face him for the rest of the day?" I tell myself.

"Him who?"

I turn around ,startled by the sudden question, to find those pretty crimson eyes of his staring at me curiously.

* * *

Late I know, but I made this on his birthday, so I decided to put it up here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Part!**

Disclaimer

Me: Who wants to do the honors?

Yellow: mememememeeeee!

Me: Ok!~

Yellow: The author doesn't own pokemon special!

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"R-R-R-Red!! You scared me!"

"Ooopsie…" He smiles. I think it was me who scared him instead.

One word: Awkward. We stood there for like 5 minutes waiting for either one to say something, until he broke the silence.

"Sorry to ask, but umm...."

"I did get this for you...I know it's not the best thing in the world, but...Happy Birthday!"

I hand him over the pendant. This is embarrassing, everyone get's him something cool and I just give him _that_. The worst part was that he examined for a minute, before he at me glanced with a very confused look.

"It has Pika's foot print on the back, it was made from a thunderstone…"

"It was? Amazing, how did you do it?!" He gave me one of his sweet smiles, which only made me blush more.

"I-I-I a eh umm...eh....I guess I just wanted it to be something special..." Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Say something else!

"It sure is, thank you"

He likes it? What?

"Ummm, sure not problem...." I tried not to look at his eyes, other wise I would be tempted to---

"Hug me?"

"Huh?!"

"Aren't you going to give me a birthday hug?" He cocked his head to the side wondering what I was thinking.

"Eh?!" My face was boiling now, if the rules of nature didn't apply, my heart would have exploded.

"Oh....it's ok if you didn't..."

Oh no! Now I made him sad! Stupid Stupid!

"No, I didn't mean it that way, I'm really sorry!"

Blue must've seen the whole scene, because she being the excellent actress she is, pretended to trip and "accidentally" pushed me onto Red, but he lost his balance and fell backwards. And I, on TOP of him!

"I'm okay people! keep the party going!" She said quicky. The ocean-eyed beauty just winked at me, and resumed flirting with Green, Silver close behind.

"Yellow are you ok?" Red helped me up.

"Eh...y-y-yes....sorry I'm so clumsy"

"That's ok, you're not hurt are you?"

"um..eh....no" This is the worst day of my life!

I wanted to rip my hair out, beat someone up, cut something into a million little pieces, I just wanted to disappear for the rest of eternity.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" A brunette yelled as she climbed on top of the TV.

"Sapphire! It's just a picture!"

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!!" She hissed.

"You look great in that dress, you look so beautiful..."

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT YOU CREEP!" She snapped.

Looks like I'm not the only one feeling like this.

"But it's true! right? Anyone?" Ruby looked around for volunteers and soon enough Gold started to whistle, which only made Sapphire (and Crystal) angrier.

"Leave her alone you guys" Crystal said, very annoyed.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Blue teased.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"How dare you talk to Blue like that!" Silver was mad as that day Gold went _pat pat_ to Blue

"Don't yell at Crystal!" Even though short, Emerald wasn't going to stand someone insulting Crys.

"It's Blue's fault for being such a pesky girl" Said Green, not lifting his gaze off the book.

"Shuddup Green! YOU JERK!"

*Pat, Pat*

" EEEEEEEKKK YOU PERV!"

////SLAP!!!/// /////PUNCH!!!!//////

"Owowow!!!"

Gold was now in a fight with Silver.

"Brock do something!!" Erika demanded while trying to separate Sapphire and Ruby.

"I'm on it!"

Starmie use water gun!"

"AAHHHHH!!! Blasty hydro cannon!!"

Another riot started on the place, louder, more destructive, and certainly more violent.

"Stop!!! You're ruining Red's party!!!" It was useless, my tiny little voice was a bee's buzz to them. Just then Red grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. His touch was so gentle, I could fall asleep with his presence near me.

"Why don't we go outside instead?" He said to me.

I nodded, trying not to blush, he was calm despite the fact that they were destroying his birthday.

* * *

It was now dark outside, only the stars and the moon offered light. The summer breeze made his pitch black hair dance. I could watch it all night long, it was so perfect, he was perfect ,but I guess I must have stared to much because he turned my way and scratched his head.

"Sorry..."

"Why? Because of the racket inside?"

"It was supposed to be a happy day for you, and look at what happened"

"That's not your fault, the party was great. I wouldn't change anything, " he stopped for a second to look at me "So don't apologize, Yellow, after all I think you're the one I wanted to spend the day with"

What did he just say? Was that a compliment? Yeah probably, he's so nice, that's just his nature.

He laid on the grass, looking at the sky, that serenity he emitted, made my embarrassment go away, but it didn't keep my heart from racing. What was he trying to say? No, that was his way of thanking me for the party, nothing more.

"Thanks, Red, but shouldn't you go inside and spend some time with Misty?"

He looked at me, and raised and made a frown "Why? Or do you want me to go?"

There was sadness in his eyes, his voice sounded so hurt, but there was doubt too, as if he himself didn't know why. I could sense it. He was so confused about something.

"I thought you would, you went all the way to Cerulean to get her"

"Well she's my friend, but it wasn't just her, Brock and Erika came too"

"Yeah, but she seems to like you a lot" I said shyly.

"Really? No wonder Brock was acting all weird"

I tried not to laugh at his clueless comment, maybe one day that would go away, but I would try to enjoy it for now.

"Yes, I thought you already knew"

"I had not clue" He said.

He smiled to himself, I felt how his doubts suddenly faded away, what ever it was that concerned him so, appeared to be gone. A couple of minutes passed, we spent the time watching the stars, not saying a word.

"Looks like they calmed down, I think we should go inside" He stood up.

"Wait for me!" As we were walking towards the entrance, the pendant I gave him fell off his pocket. I quickly picked it up, I was about to give it to him when he asked.

"Do you mind putting it on me?"

"Huh?"

"Well you gave it to me, so I think you should be the one to do it"

"Umm ok sure, Red"

I stood on my toes, I hated being so short, he had to bend down a little just so I could reach the top of his head.

"There!" I said as I tied the knot, but then I noticed his gaze.

He was looking at me with such tenderness, I just froze. There was a tickly feeling in my stomach, I felt like I wanted to throw up. We were so close I could smell the scent of his clothes, I loved that smell, it was like the river that flows in the Viridian forest, it smelled like the earth, like nature. Then I noticed my hands were resting on his shoulders, he moved his arms around my waist and pulled me a little closer to him. OH MY FRIGGIN' ARCEUS!!!!!I was about to say something when his lips locked on mine.

* * *

**Red's POV**

It was a sweet kiss, her lips tasted like vanilla, it must've been the cake. There was no tongue dancing or passionate embraces, just the innocence of Yellow. I lasted a couple of seconds, but man they felt good!

"I a uma ia the tha eh!"

"Eh I a eh tha eh!"

We did some more idiot talk until our senses came back to normal. I didn't think something like that would happen, and out of nowhere too.

"I didn't meant to ,Red! Forgive me!"

"No, I was me!"

This apologizing lasted another 5 minutes, until the awkwardness faded. She raised her cute amber eyes.

"R-Red?" She said

I pressed my finger on her lips, and kissed her on the cheek. She seemed a bit shocked and tense. So I backed away, I didn't want her fainting again.

"Thanks" I finally said.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because of what just happened" her face was bright red, she looked so cute like that, I just wanted to hug her really tight and cover her in kisses. Why did it take me so long to realize that?

"Don't worry about that....unless..." I tried to keep a straight face

"Unless?"

"Unless......you don't feel the same way"

There was silence for a moment.

"I've felt like this since the day I met you, Red" she said quietly, almost a whisper.

Since that day? I admired her amber eyes for a while before wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

" Thank you for the best Birthday ever Yellow"

**Finale!**

* * *

I hope you like it, please comment! I'll let you in a little secret . . . I ALWAYS SQUEAL WHEN I READ THIS STORY! xDD Isn't that weird?


End file.
